Stress
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Yuuri/Wolfram Read and Review for me Pleaaaase - A little Angsty/Drama/Romance with a happy ending promise It's not my best work but check it out, i did write it a few years ago so review and compare me to my stories now
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte: This is a Yuuri/Wolfram story but If I say so myself it isn't my best work... In fact I'm actually not very happy with it lol

Wolfram: And you tell others off for influencing the readers

Charlotte: I know, :( Gomen x It was just an idea that popped into my head when I was listening to What's left of me by Nick Lachey.

Yuuri: Charlotte doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou/Maoh or the characters etc etc

Charlotte: Also in this fic I am trying to write Yuri's name with an extra U because I wanted to see if i could xx Also I refer to Conrad as Conart because I think it sounds awesomely foreign ^_^

* * *

You would think that being a king would be fun, just sitting in a large throne with servants and entertainment and make the occasionally decision. Yuuri Shibuya now knew this wasn't true, his reign consisted of piles of paper work and siting in a stiff wooden chair that was guaranteed to cause him aches and pains. Even though he signed all the documents he felt as if the elder two brothers; Gwendal and Conrad were running the kingdom more than him. He felt like a mascot to the people and this didn't please him at all. On top of his royal duties and such, he had his Earth life to juggle. He had dropped out of school but his baseball competitions were becoming more and more frequent. Any normal teenager would crumble under this pressure but then he also had his fiancee. A fiancee, he himself had often stated, was a complete accident and a mistake. Not that this would deter the blonde as he knew if he persisted then one of two things would happen. Either the king would realise his feelings, marry the prince and live happily ever after or Yuuri would break the engagement and send Wolfram to some far away post to guard. Wolfram found himself more and more wishing he would take the latter option.

'Anything is better than being stuck in this limbo,' Wolfram thought sullenly. He walked along the marble corridor towards the king's office. Yuuri spent most of his time in the office so he was able to identify people's footsteps. He knew when he heard gently scurrying that it would be Gunter, if loud stomps echoed then it was Gwendal and if playful skips were heard that it was Greta. He could hear the brisk even tapping of Wolfram's footsteps and he sighed. Conart stood in the corner of the room and watching the king rub his temples in circular motions. He felt bad for his godson to be stuck in on a fairly beautiful day but the kingdom wouldn't run itself.

'He looks quite tense, I will have to double check what he has signed while he takes a break,' Conart thought but as he opened his mouth to suggest a break he heard clear knock. The door was pushed open slightly and the confident blonde demon stood in the doorway.

"Yuuri, you should come outside. Greta….." Wolfram began but Yuuri stood up and slammed his hands flat on the sturdy desk. The normally care free king was stressed beyond comprehension and he couldn't help the anger towards his fiancee who had the time to frolic about.

"Wolfram, I don't have time for your frivolities! I have to work!" Yuri grunted but if Wolfram was shocked or scared (which he was) he didn't show it. Conart raised an eyebrow and became prepared to jump in and whisk Wolfram to safety.

"But it's not….." Wolfram tried again but Yuuri blew the bangs out his face and glared at him.

"Do you know how stressful it is to be king? No? I didn't think so, so leave me be to work!" Yuuri growled and Wolfram could feel his body naturally raising it's defenses. His arms curled and crossed tightly across his chest, his rosy lips frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I am so sorry, Little king is all stressed. It's not like you have lots of people to care about your stress levels and the little things in your life. Wait a minute, you do!" Wolfram said sarcastically and Yuuri felt the side of his face twitch in annoyance.

"Grow up wimp! Like you're the only one who gets stressed, Gwendal does, Conart does and even I do," Wolfram yelled but Yuuri let out a bitter laugh.

"I understand why Gwendal and Conart are stressed because they help out with ruling the kingdom but why would you be stressed," Yuuri snapped and Conart could feel his own eyes widening along with Wolfram's.

'Too harsh Yuuri,' Conart thought but his voice refused to say his thoughts. Wolfram felt his inner fire flare and his muscles tensed in rage. He had to control himself jumping on the king and beating the crap out of him. All that ran through Wolfram's head was the engagement, the one thing keeping him trapped to the man who thinks he is worthless.

"I'm stressed because I am busying training soldiers, raising your adopted daughter and being engaged to you!" Wolfram screamed and Yuuri walked around his desk to stand before the demon with no barriers. Wolfram let a smirk grace his beautiful face and his hands dropped down to his hips.

"As a soldier in your army it is my duty to make you less stressed, no? So why don't you just break this stupid engagement and get it over with. It's not like either of us wants it," Wolfram said keeping the smirk on his face however his heart clenched tightly at his own words. Conart stared at his younger brother and frowned visibly, it was the first time Wolfram had said he didn't want to be engaged to Yuuri. Yuuri however was too angry to comprehend that.

"Like I need your permission to break it, you're so vain thinking my accidental engagement is the pinacle of all my problems. Thinking that this 'engagement' actually means anything in my eyes," Yuuri snarled and Wolfram took a step back and tried to hide the hurt look in his emerald eyes. This time Conart did speak.

"Heika? Plea…." Conart began but Yuuri held up his hand to silence him. Yuuri walked back around his desk and placed both palms on the desk and breathed deeply. The anger fading and the hurt and self hatred seeping in. He played over everything that was said and could feel the swirling feeling in his stomach, he wanted to apologise and hug Wolfram close to his chest and say he didn't mean it but Wolfram spoke.

"Break the engagement Yuuri," Wolfram whispered harshly, his hands by his sides were clenched so tightly that his knuckles went white. His golden hair hung in front of his face, shielding his eyes from view. The warm sun's rays disapeared behind a cloud, making everything feel colder and darker.

"Wolfram, If you would just…." Conart said but Wolfram's head snapped up and his anger directed at the soldier.

"What Conart? Is it against the law to want to be free to love who I want? Is it against the law to want to be with someone who loves me? Someone who will hold me and say they love me? IS IT?" Wolfram screeched and Conart sighed in defeat, he knew speaking to his baby brother in such a state wouldn't end well. Yuuri however paled at the words and felt his throat dry up suddenly.

"W..Wolfram, is there someone else?" Yuuri said softly, fear swirling in his dark eyes. Wolfram looked upon the king and was torn between two decisions. He could lie, say he had another and face questions, questions and more questions or he could tell the truth. He wanted to hurt the king but he still couldn't help loving Yuuri no matter what he said, he chose to keep things vague.

"Well could you blame me if there was? Is it so wrong to want to be loved? Please just break the engagement, it hurts too much," Wolfram whimpered as the fight left his eyes, his hands unclenched and his entire posture slackened slightly.

Yuuri wanted to tell Wolfram how much he loved him, to hold his face in his hands and kiss away all the pain but his body wouldn't listen to him. As if being controlled by another force his mouth opened.

"How do I break it?" Yuuri said numbly and Conart for once in his life felt useless. Wolfram cleared his throat and walked towards Yuuri, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Just say you break it, with a witness while holding my right hand in your right hand," Wolfram explained and he lifted his hand towards Yuuri who looked at sadly before taking it firmly in his grasp. Yuuri let his fingers trail over the soft skin before holding it securely. Both boys looked towards Conart, the brunette stepped forwards and took the hands in his own.

"I break this engagement," Yuuri whispered and he tried with all his might to get his ex-fiancee to look at him but the blonde just bowed to them and left without a word.

Yuuri sank back into the hard chair, paperwork forgotten and looked at the now closed door. Conart was torn about whether to stay with his unusually stoic godson or going after his emotionally unstable brother. He settled with writing a small note, attaching it to a bird and letting it fly down to the courtyard.

Gwendal sat the shade and watched Greta playing about with some other noble children. Murata stood to his right reading a scroll when the bird swooped down in front of Gwendal and startled them both. Gwendal took the scroll and read it aloud to Murata.

"Yuuri and Wolfram had a huge arguement, they have broken the engagement. Can you find Wolfram because I have to stay in the office with Yuuri. Thanks Conart," Gwendal said and Murata's eyes grew three sizes behind his glasses. They both looked up to see Conart standing at the window with a frown on his face. Murata sped of to find Wolfram and convince Wolfram that Yuuri was just being an idiot.

* * *

Charlotte: Welllllll...

Wolfram: More Angst -_- I swear I don't know why I bother

Charlotte: Don't be like that :( I still have two chapters to upload and then my next story will be fluffier than a sheep eating cotton candy ^_^

All: Read and Review xx


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte: Back again ^_^

Wolfram: ...

Charlotte: . Wolfram?

Wolfram: *Sigh* Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own Kyo Kara Maou or the characters etc but she does own Aunt Kurona ^_^

* * *

Conart placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder but no movement was made. Yuuri was incredibly confused, he thought getting rid of the attachment would lessen the stress but he felt no relief. If anything his shoulders felt heavier than before like rocks had been placed on them.

"This is for the best. Conart may I confide in you?" Yuuri asked suddenly and Conart gave his usual smile and nodded.

"I always saw my future as growing up, getting married, having children and settling down to a normal life. With Wolfram I couldn't have that," Yuuri said locking his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"You could never have that future anyway, you are king of the demon realm. The future is never certain but just because it gives you an alternative doesn't make it worse," Conart answered and Yuuri sighed deeply.

"You think I have made a mistake," Yuuri stated and Conart took his hand off Yuuri's shoulder.

"He's my brother, of course I frown on anything that hurts him but it is your choice Heika. It's whatever you want," Conart said and he walked across to the bookshelf and pulled out a random book to read.

Wolfram sat on Yuuri's bed with his back to the door. He felt cold and for a fire user that was an unusual thing.

'Well I wanted an answer and I got one,' Wolfram thought as he picked up the small things that belonged to him that were littered through their room.

'No, his room,' Wolfram scolded himself and he jumped when he heard a quick knock and the large oak door swung open to reveal the mage.

"Lord Bielfeld? Can I come in?" Murata said gently, the last thing he wanted was his hair scorched off.

"It's not my room so it's not in my authority," Wolfram mumbled and Murata walked in and looked at the boy.

"Yuuri's just being an idiot, he…." Murata comforted but Wolfram snorted and stood up with his things in his arms.

"The engagement is through, it's over. Please tell Conart and his Majesty that I am going to stay with a relative in Bielfeld," Wolfram said and he swiftly left the room. Murata walked away from the blonde and sat atop the looking tower, he went there to think and sometimes to speak to Shinou.

"I know this is your doing, whatever you are planning it better end up well for them both," Murata called and he could almost feel the breath on his neck and hear the familiar snicker. He could feel himself growing more and more tired and he fell back, asleep.

* * *

Murata awoke to a dark night sky and after yawning he sat up as straight as a pole.

'Lord Bielfeld!' He thought and he ran all the way to the king's office. Gwendal, Gunter and Conart were bustling about and Yuuri sat in the chair looking at the door.

"Murata?" Yuuri said and all the men turned to the exhausted sage at the door, Murata pushed up his glasses before talking.

"Lord Bielfel said he was leaving to stay with a relative, had he gone yet?" Murata rasped and Gunter gasped dramatically.

"NO! Guard check all the bedrooms and the surrounding area!" Gwendal bellowed and he and the guard left quickly. Conart turned to Murata with a curious look.

"How did you know he was leaving?" Conart asked and Yuuri looked equally as interested.

"He told me this morning," Murata answered and Yuuri leapt up.

"WHAT? And you didn't think to tell us sooner?" Yuuri yelled and Murata scratched his nose lightly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. My bad," Murata said and with that he left. Yuuri shook his head and sat back down.

"Don't worry, I think I know who he'll be staying with. I'll send a letter to confirm it but maybe this is a good thing. With the engagement being dissolved it's better you two get some space," Conart said and with a bow he left the room as well. Yuuri stood from the desk and looked out the window at the shining stars that were dotted in the night sky.

'Wolfram, I'm sorry,' Yuuri thought and he left the office and headed for his bedroom. He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed, Greta was curled up on her side with her teddy bear. Yuuri could see the tears on her eyelashes as she slept, he knew she wasn't an oblivious child and she probably heard from those gossiping maids. Yuuri hugged her to him and he closed his eyes, hoping that without Wolfram his sleep would be undisturbed and he would wake up with no bruises. However sleep was elusive to him, no matter what position he turned in he couldn't sleep. He grabbed each pillow and buried his face into them, trying to find just one with Wolfram's scent on it but he found none.

'It's like he has eradicated all evidence of him even being here,' Yuuri thought sadly and his heart felt sore. He shut his eyes and waited for daybreak.

* * *

Something you would expect if you ever saw Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship was that if they were apart Wolfram would be frantic. He wouldn't be able to eat right or sleep right or even keep his thoughts focussed on one thing. However in the 2 weeks that passed Yuuri was the one who was frantic, he tried to keep smiling for people but they could see the tired expression his face and the sadness. Conart had got news that Wolfram was staying with an aunt in Bielfeld and relayed the information to the king. Yuuri threw himself into his work and was riddled with hand cramps but he knew if he stopped then it would only lead him down a dark path.

'2 weeks without him, I didn't think I would miss him this much. I have been to Earth longer and not missed him as much. Maybe because I always knew he was there waiting for me when I got back,' Yuuri thought as he read another proposal. Ever since news had got out about the break up, Yuuri had received written proposal after written proposal for his hand. Yuuri knew many of the people who applied, nobles who were pretty or handsome in their own right but Yuuri would just file them away without answering. Conart watched the king and decided to intervene.

"Why won't you reply to any of the proposal's your majesty?" Conart asked and Yuuri rolled his eyes at his godfather.

"It's Yuuri Conart and I just don't see myself with any of them," Yuuri mumbled and Conart looked at the portraits attached with each bit of paper.

"But she is pretty your highness, Why are none of these suitable? Why wouldn't you want to make her your queen?" Conart pestered and Yuuri sighed angrily.

"Because!" Yuuri huffed but Conart knew he couldn't leave it there when he was so close.

"Because why Yuuri?," Conart pushed and Yuuri threw his pen down.

"Because they're not him!" Yuuri yelled and Conart's expression softened. He could see the inner turmoil in the youth's eyes and he felt bad. The confusion, the pain, the anger and the acceptance. Yuuri felt like his world was collapsing, the perfect image of his future was slipping from his fingers and for some reason he didn't feel sad to see it go. At 16 years old Yuuri Shibuya recognised his feelings for Wolfram were love….. 2 weeks too late. There was a deafening silence and Yuuri could feel it boring down on him.

"There is a ball tonight as you know. The relative's Wolfram is staying with will be there and they will not leave Wolfram on his own," Conart hinted and Yuuri's hope filled eyes looked up at him.

"He's coming here!" Yuuri exclaimed and Conart nodded. A warm smile broke across Yuuri's face and he leaned back on his chair.

"I better go get ready then," He smiled and they both went to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Wolfram stood in front of his aunt with his arms crossed defensively.

"I'm not going," He stated firmly and his aunt crossed he arms and mimicked his pose. Her blonde hair was tied up firmly in a bun, she wore a blue dress and an unhappy frown.

"Oh yes you are Wolfram, under my sister's orders," Kurona said sharply and he caught Wolfram by the neck as he turned to leave. Wolfram struggled and then turned around to look into brown eyes.

"But auntie! Why would mother make me do this! I could be out patrolling the border or going to a political meeting or…." Wolfram reasoned but Kurona shook her head and tutted playfully.

"You shouldn't go against your mother, besides it's time you went back," Kurona said seriously and Wolfram looked stubbornly into her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not going," Wolfram said through gritted teeth but Kurona stood amused.

"You still love him and you need to talk to him so no more arguments and go change into your outfit," She said pushing Wolfram into the spare room. Wolfram resigned himself to his fate and began to dress. He wore a white dress shirt and black trousers with polished black shoes. The shirt made him look more angelic then usual and the slim trousers made his legs look longer. He pulled on a long green jacket that matched his eyes and with a sad longing look in the mirror he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte: Last chapter, Phew

Disclaimer: Charlotte don't own nothing DX Sorry too stressed to be witty lol

* * *

Yuuri stood in front of his own mirror admiring himself. He wore black trousers, a long navy shirt with a long flowing sapphire jacket and blue boots. He looked towards Murata and blushed slightly.

"How do I look?" Yuuri said nervously and Murata smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You look like someone who is getting their fiancee back tonight," Murata said and Yuuri straightened the long jacket and practised walking about like a noble. Thoughts rushed through his head, what if Wolfram didn't accept him? What if Wolfram was in love with someone else? Yuuri was snapped out of his thought cycle when Conart appeared at the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," Yuuri replied.

The hall was decorated beautifully, the lilac walls were covered in blue trimmings and silver decorations. The hall was alive with music and chatter as people danced and gossiped. Wolfram winced as they pulled up to the castle, he had longed to see it but he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to face the king. Entering the hall Wolfram walked slightly behind his aunt, he could feel the eyes of many on him.

"It seems you have more than a few admirers," Kurona whispered to her nephew and Wolfram huffed and turned his head away. They both turned and saw the Maou sitting on his throne, a long table across him with other nobles sat there. **(((**Like the table the teachers sit at in Harry Potter**))**) Yuuri's mind was blocking out the mindless babble of the nobles as each of them argued how their children would be best suited for the maou's fiancee. Conart stood over Yuuri's left shoulder and noticed immediately as his brother stepped into the room. As he leaned in to inform Yuuri of Wolfram's arrival a large squeal was heard.

"Papa Wolf!" Greta squealed, she shuffled over to Wolfram and hugged him tightly. The girl wore a yellow dress with pink flowers on it and wore a small crown on her curls. Wolfram sunk to one knee and held her tightly to him with a smile.

Yuuri's head snapped up quickly and he looked over at the man Greta was hugging, he couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he watched them. Anissina scurried over and told Greta she had to return to the other room and the young princess pouted. Wolfram kissed her gently on the forehead and waved her goodbye and he returned to stand behind his aunt.

"Wow he's so cute and so good with kids," the girls whispered and giggled and Wolfram tried to shut them out but his mind lost it's track when he looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri was looking directly at him with an unreadable expression on his face, Wolfram admired the deep blue clothing that just made Yuuri's eyes look even deeper. He could feel his knees turning to jelly at the gaze on him. Yuuri looked at his fiancee and tried not to drool at the sight of him, his golden hair shone brighter than he remembered and it made his heart soar to see him again.

'What is it they say? Absence makes the heart grow stronger,' Both boys thought. Wolfram quickly broke the trance they were in and he began to walk away with Kurona.

"Just go talk to him," Kurona said nudging him but Wolfram shook his head animatedly. Stoffel strode over to Wolfram and looked down at the cute prince.

"I'm glad you have decided to grace us with your presence, I have had so many marriage proposals sent for you that I am running out of space of where to put them," He said angrily but the cold look Kurona gave him shut him up.

"Little brother, leave him alone. Go bully Crow," Kurona snarled and Stoffel glared back at her.

"Raven," He corrected but she waved her hand airily and whisked Wolfram away.

"Whatever," She called over her shoulder to the fuming Lord.

Wolfram had to stifle his laughter as he watched his uncle storm away into the crowd. Kurona winked at him before spotting a friend of hers and waving at them.

"Right I'm going to go see her, make sure to talk to the king before the night is out," She said and Wolfram was left all on his own. A tall man with brown hair approached him, he wore green as well but it was a darker forest green. Wolfram looked up at the man with confusion.

"Lord Bielfeld? I'm Lord Kashew," The man said taking one of Wolfram's hands and kissing the knuckle. Wolfram blushed despite himself and coughed into his other hand to disguise it.

"Are you okay lord Bielfeld? You look flushed, maybe we should go outside," The man said smoothly and placing a hand around Wolfram's waist he guided the prince out a door hidden behind a curtain and into the garden. Yuuri watched this, clenching his fists slightly.

'Is that who Wolfram left me for? No, Wolfram didn't look comfortable with him,' Yuuri thought and he looked up to see Conart having similar thoughts.

"I need a break and some air," Yuuri declared and they left to a door behind them. The nobles looked puzzled but they continued to talk away. Yuuri walked down the corridor with Conart and they got to another door outside.

"The door Wolfram went out leads to a balcony, if you go out this door and up some stairs then you will reach it," Conart told him and Yuuri nodded and went out. The night was cold and Yuuri was thankful he had his jacket. He walked up the stone steps and hid around a corner, he saw Wolfram leaning against the stone wall of the balcony. They talked about things but Yuuri was too far away to hear. Wolfram removed the heavy jacket, folded it and hung it over the edge.

"I'm going back inside, you coming?" The lord asked but Wolfram shook his head and looked up at the starry sky. The lord sighed and went back into the main hall. Yuuri took this as his chance and emerged and walked up behind the fire demon.

"Wolf," He said and Wolfram jumped and turned himself around quickly, his uncertain eyes found themselves falling deeper and deeper into Yuuri's. Wolfram caught himself and bowed politely.

"Your highness," He said coldly and made to turn around but Yuuri's arm darted out and caught his wrist. Wolfram looked down at the wrist, he could feel the warmth from the hand radiating against his cold skin.

"Don't call me that, I missed you. You could have said you were leaving," Yuuri said stroking up and down the pale arm. Wolfram felt his entire body tingle at the small gesture and he could feel his heart drumming loudly against his ribs.

"It seemed like the best thing to do….. Yuuri," Wolfram finished and he tried to pull his arm away but Yuuri held tighter. Yuuri pulled Wolfram towards him and wrapped his other arm around the trembling blonde. A small gasp left Wolfram's parted lips and he felt Yuuri's warmth envelope him.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered softly and his arms tightened even more. Wolfram, deciding he wasn't going anywhere, sighed and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Wolfram, I'm so sorry about before. I never should have agreed to end the engagement! I only just realised my feelings for you and I hated that you left and I felt angry and sad and….." Yuuri rambled and Wolfram looked at the king with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you…?" Wolfram asked but Yuuri couldn't take the temptation anymore. He crashed his lips onto Wolfram's and pushed against them, his eyes shut in desperation. Wolfram kept his eyes open in shock but that didn't stop him responding to the lips on his. Warm lips against cold lips as they danced urgently against each other. Wolfram pulled away gasping and looked into Yuuri's eyes.

"Trying to humiliate me again?" Wolfram rasped and he bowed his head when he felt the tears pricking his eyelids.

'I won't cry in front of him,' Wolfram told himself sternly. Yuuri's hand curled under Wolfram's chin and pulled him up to face him. Yuuri's eyes staring into him and a small smile on his gorgeous face.

"I love you," Yuuri whispered and Wolfram let his mouth drop open in shock.

"Lies…. Your lying," Wolfram winced and he tried to escape Yuuri's arms with all his might. He broke free and leaned with his back against the stone wall.

"I'm not lying, I didn't realise until you were gone. It was horrible without you here, I couldn't think straight or sleep properly without being next to you or…" Yuuri went on but Wolfram lunged at him and kissed him again. Yuuri sighed happily into the kiss and wound his arms back around Wolf's waist. The kiss ended and Wolfram slowly pulled away again.

"Promise? Promise you aren't messing with me Yuuri because Maou or no Maou I will burn you to a crisp," Wolfram warned and Yuuri twitched slightly.

"I promise Wolfram, Do you trust me?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram nodded vividly, Yuuri reached over and put his fingers on Wolfram's eye lids and closed them. Wolfram breathed deeply and wondered what Yuuri was doing until he felt a sting across his left cheek. His eyes shot open and his hands lifted up to touch the reddened cheek. Yuuri stood before him with his hand still outstretched. The tears Wolfram held in cascaded down his cheeks and Yuuri looked scared.

"I'm proposing to you properly this time, I don't want to leave any doubt in your mind or those gossips in there that this is what I want," Yuuri said seriously and Wolfram stepped towards the king and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" Yuuri said hopefully and Wolfram's happy laughter rang out clear.

"Of course it's a yes you wimp," Wolfram said snuggling into Yuuri.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri mumbled affectionately into Wolfram's hair. Wolfram looked up at snatched Yuuri's lips with his own, Yuuri tilted his head to let them get closer. His tongue ran across the line of Wolfram's lips, Wolfram moaned lightly and gladly let him in, his own tongue curling around it. The kisses were long and passionate until Wolfram pulled away with an adorable blush on his cheeks and a glazed look in his eye. He turned and saw the curtain shielding the door had been pulled off and dozens of nobles looked out at the couple with shocked faces. Both boys blushed neon and Wolfram tried to pull away but Yuuri laughed.

"I don't see why we should pull away," Yuuri smiled and Wolfram could feel his temper rising.

"YOU WIMP! LET ME GO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE WATCHING!" Wolfram yelled as he tried to will the blush off his cheeks.


End file.
